


Submission

by LemonFlavoredSquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredSquid/pseuds/LemonFlavoredSquid
Summary: Double keeps going against Vintage at every opportunity, who finally has had enough and decides to make it clear to Double who his leader is.
Relationships: Double/Vintage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Submission

"Who is your leader?" The growl next to his ear was soft, but no less threatening as the hand around his throat tightened slightly. Without thinking, Double arched his back, pressing back against the other, letting out a soft whine. "Y-You- hgn- You're my leader Vintage..."

The hand loosened, letting Double draw a deep breath which he quickly exhaled in a keen when he felt the other speed up, fangs nipping at his neck. "Good boy." 

The praise had him shudder, fingers curling into the sheets below. If it weren't for the arm Vintage had around him, he wouldn't even have the strength to keep himself upright, not with how scrambled his thoughts were, and how weak his body felt as the other's hand shifted from his throat down to his hips, holding onto him as Vintage seemed to redouble his efforts.

-

Double didn't even remember how this all had started, although if he had to take a guess, it was probably him snapping at the other during another match, calling him a bastard in his hotheadedness. Double's always had issues with someone being above him in the food chain, and this certainly was no exception. Although, while Vintage usually brushed him off, it seemed that today he had had enough.

Quite frankly, when the other ordered him to meet him in his room after practice, he fully anticipated getting kicked off the team, they probably already had another X ranker lined up to take his place, someone more willing to listen to commands, someone that recognized Vintage as their leader. 

Instead, he had found himself pulled close, fingers curled tight into the front of his jacket as he was tugged into a biting kiss, one that left him breathless and confused. It had happened almost too fast after that, the next thing he knew was that Vintage had pinned him on the bed and started to remove his clothes. Double hadn't even been able to argue, too dazed by what was happening, still processing that their cold leader was doing this, honestly believing that he was having another of these damned wet dreams that had been plaguing him for a while now.

By the time his mind had caught up with the situation, he had found himself on his back, his jacket discarded, Vintage pushing a knee up between his legs and moving to take off his shades. He had shot up at that moment, a snarl on his lips before he found Vintage catching his chin, almost instantly pulling him back into another aggressive kiss. Double wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he had found himself slowly relaxing back against the bed, letting out a soft noise in the back of his throat when the other ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Something about the way the other was looming over him, those sinfully soft lips moving against his own and his tongue, not asking for, but demanding entrance, it set something off in him. Before he knew it, he was parting his lips, allowing the other to explore, to taste, and Vintage wasted no time with doing so, running his tongue over the other's fangs, almost daring him to bite.

Double had half a mind to, but before he could even begin, Vintage already pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them as the spiky haired squid was left panting. 

"Who is your leader?" The question was soft, but firm as Vintage leaned in, giving his neck a soft bite. Double wanted to snarl at him, but all he managed was a half-assed attempt at baring his fangs and something that couldn't quite be classified as a growl. Although it seemed to get the message across all the same: Double wouldn't admit it. 

All it got him from the other was a soft sigh and a slightly harsher bite before Vintage shifted, leaning away to start tugging off the other's tank top, throwing it aside without much care before quickly turning his attention to the other's pants. 

Feeling the hands tugging at the waistband, Double found himself shifting, trying to sit up again before a rough shove had him laying back on the bed again. Vintage shot him a look, and despite everything in him wanting to protest, Double let out a noise before leaning back, although he made no attempt to help the other get off his pants. If Vintage wanted to play this game, Double would be as stubborn as he could be just to spite him.

Although his resolve quickly seemed to melt the moment his pants were finally off, Vintage discarding them without much care as surprisingly soft fingers ran over Double's thighs, shifting higher until he turned his head away when those fingers reached his boxers, which were already tented from their earlier kiss. It was embarrassing, to be so riled up by something so simple. Not that Double had much time to brood over it, as he soon felt those same fingers wrap around him through the fabric, giving him a squeeze that made him press up his hips. However all it did for him was make Vintage withdraw his hand, mustering his team mate like he was a particularly interesting experiment. 

There was a beat, and for a moment Double thought the other was done with him, although only a moment later he heard rustling, turning his head just in time to catch Vintage taking off his jacket before moving to crawl over the other again, a hand wandering down to give his erection another squeeze that had him stifle a soft moan before Vintage spoke. "I'm going to ask you again. Who is your leader?" 

Double let out a soft noise, trying to force himself to keep his hips still, giving the other a glare that perhaps looked more threatening in his mind. "Fuck you." The words were hissed between clenched teeth, even as Vintage gave him another squeeze, fingers soon moving to slip below the waistband of his boxers. The moment he felt them wrap around his aching cock, he couldn't stop a moan from falling from his lips, his hips giving an involuntary rut forward. 

Unfortunately for Double, Vintage had no plans to make it easy on him. He kept his grip light, barely there as he stroked the other almost painfully slowly. He just watched the stubborn squid try to bite back noises, try to keep his hips still when he clearly wanted to thrust up against the hand toying with him. It was...interesting, to see just how far he would fight him, but Vintage had yet to lose a battle, and he wouldn't fail here of all places. 

Pulling his hand back, he ignored the soft whine from the other before busying himself with pulling Double's boxers off, watching his erection twitch as it was freed from its fabric prison. Clearly he was already eager, if only he was as honest as his body was. After a moment of just observing, he shifted, leaning over to the nightstand, rummaging around for just a moment before finding what he was looking for. Once he returned to his position, he was already squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, expression dangerously indifferent even as Double perked up with a confused frown.

"What the hell are you-" The question was cut off by a strangled noise when Double felt a cold, slick finger press up against his entrance, his eyes going wide behind his shades. Vintage wasn't going to- 

Oh god, he was. A moment later, he felt the finger slip into him, making Double tense up. To his credit, Vintage did stop when he felt the other clench around the digit, shifting before moving his other hand to wrap his fingers around Double's leaking cock once more, stroking it slowly in an attempt to help him untense. 

It took him a while, gripping at the sheets, pressing his hips up against the hand on his cock, but eventually Double felt himself relax, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before hissing softly when he felt Vintage instantly move to wriggle the finger further into him. What was he thinking? Double tried to shift to glare at the other, but as he did, he felt a second digit slowly slide into him along the first, making him lay back down with a groan. The feeling was weird, the stretch painful, but the fingers brushing over his walls let little sparks tingle down his spine, especially as Vintage pushed them in further.

Double didn't even realize he was biting his knuckle until he felt Vintage tug his hand away from his face, scissoring the two fingers inside the other and almost seeming to relish in the groan it earned him from the stubborn squid. Double wanted to hiss, to snarl and bare his fangs at the other, but he found the will to do so starting to fade. Even more so when a third finger slowly started to join the other two. As Vintage shifted and pushed them in at a different angle, Double suddenly found himself pushing back against them, a keen on his lips as his vision was filled with stars for just a moment. 

Vintage took note of the reaction, angling his fingers to hit that spot again, relishing in the noise he received for his efforts. Good thing Double was too busy trying to hide his face in the sheets, at least that way he couldn't see the way Vintage's lips quirked up into an almost smug smirk. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the other a few more times, making sure to press into that spot consistently, watching the other come undone more and more.

At least, until he decided to suddenly pull his fingers out of the other, only leaving one of them slowly circling his entrance, his lips giving another twitch at the whine he got for the action. "Maybe you'd like to try again. Who is your leader, Double?" The question had come out perhaps a little more forceful than anticipated, but Vintage was struggling to keep his voice even, especially when he had this stubborn squid, who had worked against his orders at every opportunity, finally breaking in front of him. 

There wasn't an immediate response, Double catching his breath before letting out another whine. Although it seemed nowhere near what Vintage wanted. He pressed against his entrance slightly, but not enough to slip back inside, and it was endlessly frustrating for the spiky haired inkling. "hgn...fuck- c'mon..." Pressing his hips down, he groaned in annoyance when Vintage simply moved his finger away, pulling his hand off of Double's cock as well. "I didn't hear an answer." 

A few moments passed as Double kept squirming, trying to push down before ultimately giving up with a whine, slumping against the bed, turning his head before letting out a soft mumble. "you..." 

Vintage's ears perked up, and he shifted to gently press the finger up against him again, although not yet slipping inside. "What was that? Speak up, I can't understand you." 

"Please..." Double panted, rolling his hips down, trying to urge the other into pressing his finger back inside. He hated the fact that he felt so _empty_ now. All he wanted was that pressure inside of him back. "Fuck- It's you. You're my team leader. Please- fuck, push them back in..." 

Vintage couldn't stop the small smirk that overtook his face, the other's pleading being a rather sweet sound. "Good boy. That wasn't hard, was it?" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed two of his fingers back into the other, the third following not soon after. He relished in the arched back and the soft cry it earned him, starting to thrust the digits in and out of the other.

With his head stuck in a daze, Double could barely think, not about what Vintage said, nor about how he was acting. All he could think of was that pleasant pressure inside of him, moving and hitting spots that had him see stars. Gripping at the sheets, he let out a breathless keen before pressing his hips down again, spreading his legs slightly. 

The display certainly wasn't lost on Vintage, eyes trailing up from the other's leaking cock to Double's face, half hidden in the sheets as he kept tugging at them in a vain attempt to cover his shame. He would have to lie if he said that the display wasn't enticing, especially when he felt him clench around his fingers again. 

"Vintage..." the soft chirp of his name seemed to seal the deal, as Vintage slowly pulled his fingers out of Double, earning him an almost indignant whine as the other's head tilted to look at him. Although all complaints seemed to die on his tongue as he watched his team leader start to tug off his shirt, revealing lean muscle built by years of practice with the ballpoint. Double almost couldn't tear his eyes away, although once Vintage started to move to pull off his pants, something finally seemed to click for Double.

Vintage didn't pay much mind to the rustling, assuming that Double was simply shifting to pleasure himself while he waited. What he didn't anticipate was a pair of hands moving to grab at the hem of his pants, eagerly starting to tug them down. He had known the other was eager, but he hadn't anticipated him to take the initiative. 

Double didn't waste any time making a big show of getting rid of the other's pants, tugging them down, waiting for Vintage to shift before they were discarded with the rest of their clothes. Once Vintage was left in his boxers, Double hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure why, but he hadn't anticipated for the other to actually be as excited as he seemed. However the bulge tenting the fabric certainly told another story. Vintage himself seemed unfazed, although a visible shudder went through him when Double finally moved to brush his fingers over the covered arousal.

Licking his lips, he didn't hesitate to hook his fingers into the waistband of Vintage's boxers, eager to reveal the other and move on. Although the moment he tugged them down and the other's arousal sprang up with a twitch, Double had to stop himself from staring. He froze until he felt a hand settle on his spikes, and with a small glance up at the other, he leaned in, guided by the hand as he gave the head a small lick, testing the waters before wrapping his fingers around the base and his lips around the tip. 

It earned him a soft noise, barely more than a sigh, but still a win in his book. If he could manage to drive the other wild, then perhaps it wasn't a total loss for him. Although he quickly found himself overwhelmed again, the taste of the other on his tongue, and the fingers in his spikes gently curling into the tentacles to hold onto him, slowly guiding his head back and forth, it sent his mind into a daze. Closing his eyes, he felt a purr bubble up in the back of his throat, and if he didn't know any better, he would have almost said that he heard a soft chuckle from above him.

"Good boy, there you go..." Vintage wasn't sure why the words fell from his lips, or why seeing Double like this felt so _right_ but he put it off as his desire to be the best, to have no one standing above or against him. Obviously this included rowdy team mates. He couldn't have the other questioning him, and what better way to prove his dominance than this? Not to mention, the other's lips around him _did_ feel rather good...

Double let out another soft sound, taking a bit more of the other into his mouth. But his own cock was aching, and not to mention, he still felt too empty. Without thinking, he shifted, reaching two of his own fingers back, just starting to press them inside himself before he felt his wrist getting grabbed and his fingers pulled away. With his eyes flying open, he pulled off of the other's cock, whining when Vintage stopped him from playing with himself. "Vintage..." He whined low and loud, although Double barely had any time to continue before Vintage tugged him up, grabbing his chin before pulling him into another heated kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while, Vintage tilting his head and demanding entrance, exploring the other's mouth as Double willingly parted his lips once more, letting out a muffled chirp when he felt the other's hand wrap around his cock once again. He resisted the temptation of thrusting into it, panting when Vintage finally broke the kiss. Without really thinking, he shifted, tugging at Double's hips to turn the other around, pressing his chest against the other's back, tugging him against him as he nosed up against the other's neck, letting out a soft huff when he could smell his own scent on the other. 

"Who is your team leader?" The question held much less force this time, Vintage murmuring it quietly into the other's flushed ear as he shifted to line himself up with Double's entrance. 

"You. It's you Vintage please-" Double's begging was quickly cut off by a grunt, the other's answer was all the confirmation he needed, and he had started to press himself inside the other, one of his hands gripping at Double's hips tightly to ground himself from the tight feeling of the other around him.

"Good. Don't forget it again." Vintage downright crooned back at the other when he finally relaxed somewhat, shifting and slowly pressing another few inches into Double, still taking it slow so the other had time to adjust. However it wasn't long until he felt himself fully settle into him, letting out a huff as he rested his head against the other's back, listening to the other's breathy chirps, feeling one of Double's hands grab at the arm that was reaching around to stroke the other. Double was holding onto him, depending on him, just like he should.

After a few minutes of just settling into the feeling, Double let out a low whine, shifting his hips before turning his head slightly. "Move...please..." Quite frankly, this was all Vintage really needed, and after a moment of collecting himself, he shifted to slowly pull his hips back until only his tip remained inside the other, before starting to press back inside, relishing in the shudder that he could feel running down Double's back.

The pace was slow and almost a little clumsy at first, Vintage rutting into the other as Double pushed back against him. Neither of them seemed to care though, Double letting out a stream of soft little chirps and groans while Vintage kept muffling the few noises that threatened to escape him in the other's shoulder. He had only meant to go far enough to dominate the other, to make him realize who his leader was, and yet, he found himself going so much further than that, and finding himself enjoying it. It was odd, but he decided not to question it, especially not when he shifted his angle and had Double crying out his name a moment later, urging him to start speeding up the pace. 

Double wasn't sure what was happening anymore, one moment he wanted to snap and snarl at the other, and now he couldn't stop himself from crying out his name in a low keen. Not that he could really complain, not with the cock filling him, pressing up against all the right places whenever Vintage rolled his hips forward, causing Double to see stars and let out another pleasured noise. His grip on the other's arm tightened, and he felt the fingers around his cock stutter for a moment. "Vintage...fuck- so good..." 

Vintage's ears twitched at the call, and before he could stop himself, he left out a noise, shifting the hand at Double's hips to curl his fingers around the other's throat instead, tightening them slightly, enough to be felt, but not enough to cut off the other's air quite yet. "Who is your team leader?" He growled softly into the other's ear, watching the flushed appendage twitch as he felt Double arch his back and press back against him with a loud whine. "Y-You- hgn- You're my leader Vintage..."

He almost purred at the answer, leaning in to leave a harsh nip at the other's neck, relishing in the shudder that he felt run through the other. "Good boy." 

Feeling the urge to dominate fade slightly, he dropped his hand from the other's throat, instead curling it around his hips again, holding onto him for leverage as he drove himself just a little deeper into the other. 

Vintage wasn't sure where this urge came from, to make sure that the other knew his place, to have him confirm it to him again and again, but it felt good, it felt like victory, and that was what was important to him. Victory, beating the other absolutely, claiming his win and his prize. And he had to admit, Double himself wasn't the worst prize. Especially with how he moved back against him, hugged his cock like he was made for it, and let out a constant stream of lovely noises that Vintage couldn't help but soak up. Vintage decided that this was certainly a battle that had been worth fighting, one that would be more than worth fighting again, if he had to.

He could feel the other start drawing to a close, the cock in his hand leaking more heavily, the walls clenching around him, and the noises having become unintelligible moans and begging, most of which Vintage elected to ignore. Instead, he focused on shifting his hips, angling his thrusts to hit that spot again. He wanted the other to cry out for him. He would win here like he won on the battlefield, absolutely and without doubt. 

Speeding up his thrusts one last time, he found himself nosing against the nape of the other's neck, a soft growl rumbling in his throat as Double kept letting out these delicious little trills, spurring him on to finish him off. Before he knew it, he found himself nipping at the other's skin, catching his fangs on it before letting go again, feeling the other clench around him whenever he did. He felt himself draw closer to his climax, but he wouldn't dare lose to the other, not in a battle of wills, and certainly not in this. He started stroking Double even faster, tugging his hips back against his thrusts as he found himself roughly nuzzling the other's neck, a soft noise escaping him when Double suddenly tensed around him. 

"Vintage~!" 

Surely enough, with a cry of the other's name and his back arching, Double finally hit his peak, claws digging into the arm he was holding onto while his other hand curled tightly into the sheets below. He rutted his hips back against the other, letting out a quiet sob as he finally came, his cock twitching as it shot strand after strand, covering his team leader's hand as well as the sheets below. 

Feeling the other climax around him, Vintage almost tipped over the edge as well, panting heavily as he leaned against the other's back, hips giving weak ruts to bring the other through his orgasm, his ears twitching as he enjoyed all the little noises Double let pour from his lips. Just as he thought to pull out, he felt the other push back his hips with another soft whine. He tilted his head, moving to rest it on the other's shoulder before murmuring. "What is it? You need to speak up." 

There was a moment as Double collected himself, panting before finally finding his voice. "P-Please...want you to...inside..." the spiky haired inkling looked away, both his ears and tentacles burning brightly as Vintage processed what he was being asked. Although once he did, he let out a soft huff that might almost be mistaken for a laugh before giving the other's flushed ear another nip. "Very well." 

He had planned to pull out, to let Double rest. But with such a request, how could he say no? The other was asking to be utterly dominated, and with the urges that had been bothering him this whole time, Vintage certainly couldn't deny the other. Shifting, he started to roll his hips again, ears flicking when Double groaned at the feeling. He was probably still sensitive, especially judging by the way he clenched around Vintage, making it difficult to move.

Not that Vintage hadn't mastered more difficult challenges before. He let out a soft noise, leaning forward a bit more, pressing his chest down against the other's back as he started to thrust his hips in earnest, feeling himself already all too close to the edge. He wouldn't last much longer. All the desperate noises the other was making weren't helping either, only driving Vintage further and further to the brink.

In the end, the other's clenching was what did him in. With one last thrust, he buried himself as deep as he could, claws digging into the other's hip as he hissed a breath between clenched teeth, his cock twitching as he started to empty himself inside the other spurt after spurt. All he got in response from Double was a low trill, the other inkling almost going limp underneath him.

Slowly, Vintage started to come down, panting softly before shifting, pulling out of the other and moving to lay down next to him, watching Double almost collapse only seconds later, no longer able to hold himself upright now that he was no longer being supported. Closing his eyes, Vintage simply basked in the moment. It had been a good long while since he had felt this good. The moment was interrupted when he felt the other shifting next to him, and a moment later, an arm wrapped around his middle and he found a head resting on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was met with a face full of spikes. Rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh, deciding to allow the bit of affectionate contact, even going as far as moving to run his fingers through the other's tentacles, noting that they were surprisingly soft, considering the other's style.

The two of them simply stayed like that, and by the time Vintage tried to move, he found Double had passed out right as they were. For a moment, he considered waking the other, although after a moment of considering, he decided that some rest would do them well. Tugging one of the pillows over, he buried his head in it, tugging one of the blankets that weren't soiled over the two of them before closing his eyes. At least he could rest well, he doubted Double would ever question who was his leader ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised at myself that I didn't just vanish off off the earth for several months after my last fic like I usually do. But I guess these two just really couldn't wait. As always, feel free to leave suggestions and ideas in the comments!


End file.
